Non Disposable
by pinksocks
Summary: Ellie and Awesome need some alone time, so Chuck decides to pay Casey a visit. SLASH! Very hard M. ChuckxCasey, don't like don't read!


A/N- READ THIS!!!! Right, this is my first Chuck fic (yay), but I've only watched I think the first 6 episodes of the first series, so bare that in mind. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. As far as I know, there aren't any spoilers, but I haven't watched them all to be able to tell you. Please review, I want to know what you think. And lastly-

THIS IS SLASH. PRESS THE BACK BUTTON IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOUR SMALL MINDEDNESS OFFENDS.

Onwards!

......

Casey was tidying up, because his flat looked like a bomb had hit it. Chuck had decided to keep him company because Ellie and Awesome needed some alone time, and Morgan was working overtime. Besides, he had been trying to get Casey alone like this for a long time, but now he was thinking about abandoning ship with his plan.

"Casey, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Chuck said, his hands twisting nervously.

"Which bit?" He replied, wiping over the kitchen table.

"The bit about me being only non-disposable for a while?" Chuck met his eyes hesitantly, and was glad that he did because he saw the compassion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. But be assured, I'll do everything in my power to stop it when the day comes."

"Why would you do that? I'm just an asset, no one will care about me when that day comes. Like you said, I'm going to be disposable at that point." Chuck's eyes shined with the unfairness of it all. He hadn't asked for this to happen in the first place. His life felt like it was only just beginning, but the reality was that he was either going to be killed on a mission or assassinated by one of his handlers as soon as the CIA and the NSA had built a new intersect, sooner rather than later. And it scared him to death.

"Chuck, stop it. Look, that day is far off and what you need to worry about now is staying in the car when we tell you to." It was a poor attempt to cheer Chuck up, but a watery smile broke across his face as Casey sat down on the sofa.

"Casey, can I ask you something?" Casey stared into his eyes, and he could see the hesitance.

"Corse, anything you want."

"Have you ever thought about someone in a way that you shouldn't? Like, you know it's wrong but you can't help but think about them in that way?" Great, so this had gone from death to Walker, Casey thought. He decided to humour him anyway, and nodded his head.

"Like, it goes against everything that you thought you knew about yourself, but you can't help fantasising over them? And… wanting them?" Casey's head snapped up. There's no way this is about Walker. The look in Chuck's eyes told him everything, so he slowly leaned forwards and ghosted his lips over Chuck's, and felt him shudder. He pulled back to look at Chuck, and saw the acceptance in his eyes, so he leaned forwards and kissed him properly. It was gentle and slow, gradually giving way to something more passionate as the boundaries were broken down and Chuck's nerves about being rejected slowly wore off. Casey wound a hand around his neck, tilting Chuck's head back to deepen the kiss as Chuck wound a hand into his hair.

Eventually they broke apart when the need for oxygen because slightly more profound. They gasped into each other's mouths, and Casey lent his forehead on Chuck's.

"You sure about this Chuck?" He whispered. Chuck nodded, so he kissed him again, winding a hand under his knees and one behind his back as he picked him up bridal style.

"Mrph." Chuck said against his lips. "What….?"

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you." Chuck believed this, he'd seen Casey lift things far heavier than him, so he went back to kissing him. Chuck couldn't believe how good a kisser he was. They crashed into things as the entered Casey's bedroom, as neither of them was looking. Casey placed Chuck on the bed, and climbed on to sit between his legs.

Casey started to trail his mouth down Chuck's neck, satisfied with the moan of pleasure that escaped his mouth. He pulled back with his fingers on the first button's of Chuck's shirt to look in his eyes and ask permission. Chuck nodded, and his hands came out of Casey's hair to rid him of his shirt. They fumbled with buttons in there haste, until Casey got annoyed and simply ripped it open. Chuck looked at him with a frown on his face.

"I'll buy you a new one." The note in his voice changed to affection, as he said "And if you want me to stop at any point, just say." Casey slid the shirt off his shoulders, his mouth now moving down from his neck to his chest, laying thousands of soft kisses as Chuck slid Casey's shirt off his shoulders and threw it into the corner.

Casey kissed right the way down to his stomach, laying a line of kisses across the waistband of his trousers before looking up at Chuck with his hands on the fastening. Chuck nodded again so Casey slowly popped the button out of its hole and slid the zip down, easing them off his hips, dragging them right to his ankles when he chucked them off the bed and onto the floor. Casey crawled back up, admiring Chuck's body with an approving eye. Chuck began to feel underdressed with Casey still having his trousers on, so he reached forwards and tugged down his jogging bottoms. He saw the prominent hard on, and, doing what came naturally, reached forwards to cup it in his hand. Casey hissed, thrusting ever so slightly. Chuck started to massage it through the material, and soon it was throbbing in his hand. Casey reached forwards to pull Chuck's boxers off along with his own, and was surprised at the size of him. He was remarkably well endowed.

Casey leaned Chuck back on the bed, kissing down his throat again and working his way down his chest until his head was nearly at his prize. Chuck was moaning in the most delicious way, and he felt when he realized what Casey was about to do. He went stiff, barely daring to believe. Casey placed a soft kiss on the head, and Chuck relaxed again. He took him all the way into his mouth in one smooth motion. Chuck's head fell back against the pillows and he moaned loudly, winding his hands into Casey's hair, gently pulling at the strands. Casey sucked as hard as he could, and after a couple of minutes reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out lube and a condom.

Chuck came without warning, shooting his load into Casey's throat and thrusting until Casey was nearly gagging. Casey swallowed Chuck's load, and went to sit next to him as he tried to regulate his breathing. Chuck dragged him down into a kiss as soon as he could breath again, and tasted himself on Casey. It had him pulling back slightly, but Casey just massaged his tongue with his and told him it was okay silently. Casey's hands seemed to be everywhere on him, teasing him in the most delicious ways. He pulled back from the kiss, and let his hand trail down to Casey's chest. As Casey tweaked a particularly sensitive spot that had Chuck gasping, he pulled his mouth away from Casey and gasped in his ear.

"I need…you… I need you in me."

"You sure?" He said, thrusting against Chuck ever so slightly. Chuck nodded, so Casey kissed him and lay him back against the bed.

"Uh, Casey, I have to tell you something before we do this…"

"I know. I guessed as much from your little speech earlier. I promise I'll be gentle." Casey stroked his face with his thumb, connecting with his eyes. Chuck nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and whispered 'thank you'. Casey carried on teasing him, then he pulled back once he felt him relax, and coated his fingers in lube as much as he could.

He went back to kissing Chuck, and let his hand creep back. Chuck tensed when he felt Casey's finger circle his opening.

"It's okay. Just relax." Casey whispered. Chuck took a couple of deep breathes and relaxed his body as much as possible, and Casey teased him again for a couple of minutes until he had distracted him. Then he began to ease his lube slicked finger inside of Chuck very slowly, just a bit at a time. Chuck's breath hitched, and he moaned slightly. Casey took his cock in his hand, and stroked it slowly, feeling him relax again and kiss him as he came face to face with him. Chuck tensed around the finger, but it didn't hurt too much so Chuck was soon able to relax. Casey crooked the finger, and felt Chuck shudder.

He slowly eased a second finger in, softly stroking Chuck's side to keep him relaxed. Chuck tensed up though, but Casey was being ever so considerate, so Chuck was soon able to relax and Casey pushed his fingers in deeper. He found Chuck's prostate with practiced ease and Chuck moaned in pleasure when he brushed against it, pushing down on Casey's digits slightly. Casey started to massage his prostate, and within minutes Chuck was a moaning, withering mess.

"Please Casey…" Chuck half groaned, half said. Casey just kissed him again and pulled his fingers out slowly. He grabbed the condom off the bed and ripped it open, and handed it to Chuck to roll down his length when he asked. Casey squirted a generous amount of lube into Chuck's hand when he had finished, and wrapped his hand around Chuck's to spread it. When he was coated as much as possible, he lay Chuck back down, and lifted his bum up to put on his thighs along with a pillow, and Chuck automatically wrapped his legs around his waist. Casey positioned himself at Chuck's entrance and leaned down to nuzzle at his nose and kiss him.

Once Casey was sure that Chuck was as relaxed as possible, he pushed just the head inside. Chuck gasped and moaned in pain, tightening his hold on Casey's hair. Casey shushed him, stroking his face and side to comfort him.

"You okay?" Casey whispered. Chuck nodded after a minute. He took a while to relax enough to let Casey push deeper into him, but Casey was patient, and kept stroking his side to help him. Eventually he did relax, and Casey slowly thrust deeper. Chuck was in shock as Casey thrust, he never thought it would feel like this. Once Casey was in as far as he could go, he stayed there, panting, pausing to let Chuck adjust. He had his eyes screwed up, and he was breathing deeply. Casey distracted him with kisses, and soon he was urging Casey to move. Casey slowly pulled out, then thrust back in again. Chuck moaned when he hit his prostate, and ground down on his next thrust.

Chuck gradually relaxed, and his soft whimpers of pleasure turned into load groans as Casey continued to hit his prostate with every thrust. He was seeing stars, the world faded into insignificance against the movements of the cock in his ass. Chuck couldn't stand it any longer, he came with a shout of Casey's name, arching up off the bed and landing in a sweaty mess. Casey wasn't far behind, milking Chuck's orgasm with a couple of more thrusts before he came inside him.

They lay like that for sometime, clutching each other, trying to get there breathing under control.

"Wow." Chuck was the first to recover, but Casey laughed.

"Glad to know that I can reduce you to one word sentences." Casey slowly pulled out of him, Chuck whimpering in loss, and Casey collapsed next to him, pulling off the condom and tying it in a knot and placing it on the floor. Chuck wound himself around him, resting his head on Casey's chest.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long, you wouldn't believe it." Casey replied.

"Probably about as long as I've been wanting you to do it." Chuck muttered. "I was so confused, I've never been attracted to a man before, but there's something different about you." He stifled a yawn.

"Now's not the time for assessing your sexuality Chuck. Go to sleep." Casey placed a kiss on his head, and he snuggled up to Casey and fell to sleep.

A/N- Review??? Good or bad??? Feel free to criticise, I don't bite (unless you want me to...lol.)


End file.
